Relacionamentos Amorosos
by Megawinsone
Summary: Depois de um certo tempo de relacionamento Marin está tendo problemas com Aiolia, pois este mudou radicalmente depois que começou a treinar novos discípulos. No outro dia ao querer pedir conselhos ao seu amigo Afrodite, ela leva um tremendo susto ao en
1. Default Chapter

**Observação:** _Todos os personagens de cavaleiros do zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada.  
_  
_**(......)** o pensamento do personagem vai ficar entre parênteses._

__

__

**_ Relacionamentos Amorosos_**

**__**

**__**

**Capítulo 1: Relacionamento**

****

Já fazia um ano que Aiolia e Marin estavam morando juntos, ela nunca pensou que seria tão bom, porém depois de um tempo começou a ter conflitos com ele, bem na época do treinamento dos novos discípulos. Percebeu que sua atitude mudou em relação ao relacionamento, o rapaz parecia distante. 

A amazona apenas queria que seu namorado lhe desse à atenção que dava no início do namoro, infelizmente isso mudara, ela começara a desconfiar que ele tinha outra pessoa, porque o campo de treinamento ficava muito afastado do santuário. Sua desconfiança somente aumentou quando o guerreiro chegou em casa três horas da manhã, quando normalmente sempre chegava às dez da noite. Naquela madrugada, a moça discutira com o cavaleiro de leão, porque não agüentava mais aquele clima de indiferença entre os dois. O leonino simplesmente virou as costas e saiu, a deixando sozinha no quarto.

Como a jovem sentiu-se desprezada e ignorada naquele momento, se pelo menos suas amigas estivessem morando no santuário poderia pedir conselhos e desabafar, mas elas casaram-se com cavaleiros e foram morar em outros lugares, isso tudo aconteceu cinco anos depois da derrota sobre Hades, foi quando Saori aboliu o uso da máscara pelas amazonas. Depois disso tudo, Marin fizera amizade com o cavaleiro de peixes, já fazia sete meses que eram amigos, contava a ele quase tudo, menos como estava o relacionamento com seu parceiro. Seu amigo Afrodite vivia junto com Máscara da Morte, que era seu namorado, os dois moravam há seis meses juntos. E pelo que ela sabia, o relacionamento do casal não estava muito bem, porque viviam discutindo, pois MM tinha ciúmes da amizade de seu amado com Shura.  
  
No dia seguinte, a guerreira de Athena acordou cheia de olheiras, por causa da noite mal dormida e percebeu que seu homem não tinha dormido ao seu lado, depois daquela terrível briga. Levantou-se da cama, olhou pela janela desanimada, o dia estava nublado, ventava um pouco e uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça, precisava conversar com alguém. Então, a garota de madeixas ruivas resolveu subir os degraus em direção a casa de peixes, seu semblante somente refletia a tristeza que sentia. Após algum tempo, chegou à porta de entrada e assustou-se ao ouvir o choro de seu amigo, movida pela preocupação correu até o quarto dele.  
  
- Afrodite, o que está acontecendo aqui? – A amazona pediu preocupada, pois o rapaz estava em cima da cama chorando copiosamente e os lençóis estavam com manchas de sangue. Seu rosto estava muito machucado, havia sangue até em seu cabelo azul.  
  
- Um desastre, o meu namorado foi embora e ainda me bateu. Eu sou inocente, eu não tenho nada com o Shura – O cavaleiro de peixes abraçou o travesseiro.  
  
A jovem se aproximou de seu amigo e o abraçou, ela estava com muita pena dele, porque nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito.  
  
- Ele não acreditou em mim, me bateu com muita raiva, eu podia ter reagido a agressão dele, mas estava em choque– O rapaz falou com a voz tremula.  
  
- Calma, me conta como que começou essa briga – (Nossa como ele está arrasado).  
  
- Foi ontem à noite, quando eu estava ensinando ao Shura como se podava as rosas de seu jardim. Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, de repente meu companheiro surgiu de surpresa, pensando que nós estávamos nos agarrando. Na realidade eu só tinha pegado na mão do espanhol, estava por de trás dele, bem coladinho, só mostrando como se podava as rosas. Máscara da Morte ao ver isso entendeu tudo errado, deu um soco em Shura, me pegou pelo cabelo, arrastou-me até aqui, logo em seguida me deu uma surra, que nunca vou esquecer. Após o ocorrido, ele arrumou as coisas dele e voltou para a casa de câncer – Afrodite relatava tudo o que aconteceu em meio de soluços e lágrimas.  
  
- Nossa que cara mais ciumento e violento, você não merecia apanhar, ninguém merece –(Sempre desconfiei que o máscara era violento).  
  
- Você também não está com uma cara muito boa – O jovem falou bem sério.  
  
- Estou com problemas com meu namorado, acho que ele tem outra mulher – A amazona olhou desanimada para seu amigo.  
  
- Só se ele é burro, porque você é uma ótima pessoa – O cavaleiro de peixes passou a mão no rosto de sua amiga.  
  
- Sabe Afrodite, eu estou cansada, pois ele não me dá mais aquela atenção como me dava no inicio do namoro, parece que o nosso relacionamento esfriou. Eu já tentei de tudo, mas o Aiolia não repara mais em mim, quando eu brigo com ele, é horrível, parece que estou falando com a parede. A última briga foi pior, pois ele saiu do quarto e me deixou falando sozinha, sabe que horas ele chegou em casa? – Os olhos da amazona começaram a ficar cheios de lágrimas.  
  
- De madrugada? – O cavaleiro de peixes perguntou com muita pena de sua amiga.  
  
- Sim, às três horas da manhã, eu me sinto uma inútil – A moça não consegue se segurar e chora.  
  
- Por que você não me contou que seu relacionamento estava ruim? – (Esse leonino é um idiota!).  
  
- Porque eu tive vergonha, me faltou coragem, não queria incomodar você com meus problemas, porque você já tinha os seus.  
  
- Na precisa ter vergonha, eu sou seu amigo e quero te ajudar – O rapaz pegou na mão da ruiva.  
  
- Obrigado Afrodite, agora você precisa de um banho, para ficar limpo. Enquanto isso, eu tiro esses lençóis sujos de sangue e os coloco para lavar.  
  
A amazona se levantou da cama e se dirigiu até o banheiro, onde começou a encher a banheira de hidromassagem para seu amigo tomar banho. Logo em seguida, escolheu umas roupas, uma tolha de banho e depois quando verificou que a água já estava em uma temperatura agradável, levou o cavaleiro de peixes até a banheira. Após isso, voltou ao quarto, começando assim a tirar os lençóis sujos de sangue, em seguida tirou do guarda-roupa um jogo de lençóis novos para colocar na cama.  
  
- Pronto! Já está tudo limpo e arrumado – A amazona sussurrou e sentou-se.  
  
De repente, Afrodite saiu do banheiro já todo limpinho, com um pijama azul de seda e se deitou ao lado da dama.  
  
- Obrigado Marin, você é um anjo, não saberia o que fazer se não fosse você – O jovem deu um beijo na mão de sua amiga, que estava sentada na cama.  
  
- Afrodite, você merece isso tudo que estou fazendo por você, pois nós somos amigos e sempre estarei ao seu lado – Ela abraça o cavaleiro.  
  
O interesse, a preocupação, o carinho e aquele sentimento de amizade entre eles estava se tornando uma paixão, que talvez fosse revelada mais rápido que ambos pensavam.  
  
- Afrodite, agora eu tenho que ir para casa, o Aiolia já deve ter chegando, mas logo volto – A garota deu um beijo no rosto de seu melhor amigo.  
  
- Volta sim, estarei esperando por você – (Sempre estarei lhe esperando).  
  
Marin saiu do quarto, muito pensativa, desceu as escadarias que levavam até a casa de leão. Nessa trajetória ela foi refletindo sobre várias coisas e uma delas era um sentimento diferente que surgira em seu coração pelo seu amigo, porém não tinha dado muita bola no inicio. Já fazia dois meses que percebera que algo entre os dois tinha mudado, sua mente estava confusa. Afrodite também estava muito confuso, com seus sentimentos por sua amiga, pois sentia em seu coração, que a amizade tinha mudado e que talvez estivera apaixonado pela linda ruiva. O que o confundia mais era o fato dele também amar MM, como ele podia amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo e da mesma forma?  
  
Algum tempo depois a amazona finalmente chegou na casa de leão e encontrou seu namorado a esperando na sala, ele estava super sério, ao seu lado no sofá tinha duas malas. Ao ver isso a amazona ficou preocupada.  
  
- O que está acontecendo Aiolia? – A moça olhou confusa para seu amante.  
  
- Marin, eu preciso de um tempo para pensar em nossa relação, para que isso ocorra você precisa ir morar em outro lugar, preciso ficar sozinho – O cavaleiro de leão falou bem sério.  
  
- Por que você está fazendo isso? Para onde eu vou? Você não me ama mais? – A jovem colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar desesperada.  
  
- Não chore, isso vai ser até bom para nós, ambos poderemos pensar em nosso relacionamento. Você poderá voltar a morar com a Saori lá no santuário, fale com ela ou vá morar com seu amigo, agora que ele não está mais morando com o Máscara da Morte. Isso não é definitivo Marin, não precisa ficar triste, eu estou agindo desse jeito porque lhe amo.  
  
- Mas não parece, acho você quer se livrar de mim – A amazona falou com muita raiva nos olhos e pegou as malas do lado dele e saiu furiosa da casa de leão.  
  
**Continua.........................  
**  
**Agradecimento:** _Muito obrigado Leila por revisar esse capítulo para mim. _


	2. Descobertas

_**Capítulo 2: Descobertas  
**_

_****_

A amazona estava inconsolável com tudo aquilo que ouvira, nunca esperava que seu amado fizesse isso com ela. Subindo as escadarias em rumo a casa de peixes, a jovem foi pensando no que iria fazer depois desse duro golpe que levara de seu amado, mas nada vinha em sua cabeça. Minutos depois ao chegar na casa de peixes, Marin seguiu até o quarto de seu amigo, que ao vê-la com as malas na mão e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, ficou muito preocupado.  
  
- O que aconteceu com você? Por que está com essas malas? – O cavaleiro de peixes perguntou muito preocupado e se levantou da cama.  
  
- Foi horrível, o meu namorado me pediu um tempo, pois alegou que precisava pensar em nosso relacionamento. Quando cheguei lá, ele já tinha colocado minhas roupas nessas malas e disse que precisava ficar sozinho para pensar melhor em nossa relação – A amazona largou as malas no chão e correu em direção ao seu amigo e o abraçou.  
  
- Calma amiga, não chora, senão vou começar a chorar também – O rapaz sentou na cama e puxou a moça para seu colo.  
  
- Eu me sinto um lixo, me desculpe, não queria lhe deixar preocupado comigo – A jovem passou a mão no rosto machucado de seu amigo.  
  
- Eu sou seu amigo e vou lhe ajudar, não precisa pedir desculpas – O cavaleiro de peixes deu um beijo na testa da amazona.  
  
- Afrodite será que posso ficar na sua casa até o meu namorado decidir o que vai fazer sobre o nosso relacionamento? Se não tiver lugar, eu entendo, posso pedir a Saori para voltar ao santuário, onde eu morava antes de ficar com o Aiolia – A guerreira o encarou bem séria.  
  
- O quarto de hóspede está em reformas, mas você pode ficar aqui comigo, a cama é grande, cabe duas pessoas. Não vai acontecer nada que você também não queria, pode confiar em mim – O rapaz sorriu – (Eu tenho que me controlar).  
  
- Se não irei incomodar, aceito ficar aqui contigo. Onde eu coloco as minhas roupas? – Ela se levantou do colo dele e se aproximou de sua bagagem.  
  
- Pode colocar nas duas portas a esquerda do espelho do guarda-roupa, esse era o lugar onde o MM colocava as roupas dele – (Acho que ele não vai voltar mesmo).  
  
Nesse momento, Afrodite levantou-se da cama e foi ajudar a jovem a guardar as roupas dela, o cavaleiro de peixes estava gostando muito da companhia da linda amazona.  
  
Depois que Máscara da Morte fora embora, o guerreiro de Athena ficou um pouco deprimido, porém agora com sua amiga morando ali, seria um pouco mais fácil superar aquela tristeza. O que ele achava estranho era aquele sentimento que surgiu em relação a Marin, como se estivesse gostando dela além de uma simples amizade.  
  
Passaram-se algumas horas e a lua cheia começara a surgir no céu, dando sinal da bela noite que se iniciaria. Enquanto isso na casa de peixes, a moça preparava-se para dormir, pois tinha tomado um longo banho de banheira e logo em seguida vestiu sua camisola vermelha de seda.  
  
- Que linda essa camisola, vai me dizer que o Aiolia negava fogo quando lhe via vestida desse jeito? Só se ele tinha outra mesmo, daí é provável. Desculpe, acho que falei o que eu não devia – O cavaleiro colocou um filme no DVD e se aproximou de sua amiga – (Não sei se resisto).  
  
- Tudo bem Afrodite, não se preocupe, eu vou lhe responder. Sim, às vezes o Aiolia negava fogo, dizia que estava muito cansado para transar comigo, o que mais me deixou desconfiada foi que isso se repetiu por três dias seguidos. Ele nunca foi assim, sempre estava acesso, era insaciável, depois de um tempo treinando os discípulos naquele local, simplesmente mudou comigo – A garota abraçou o rapaz de madeixas azuladas, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Não chora, se ele estiver lhe traindo mesmo, é porque ele é um idiota – O cavaleiro de peixes pegou na mão de sua amiga e a levou até a cama – (Com certeza aquele leonino tem outra).  
  
- Qual lado da cama você gosta de dormir? Por que para mim tanto faz, sou apenas sua hóspede, você que decidi – Ela sorriu, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.  
  
- Eu prefiro o lado esquerdo e outra coisa, você é muito além de uma simples hóspede para mim. Se fosse outra pessoa em seu lugar, eu não concordaria que dormisse aqui comigo – Os dois deitaram-se na enorme cama.  
  
- Que filme você colocou no DVD? Se for pornô, vou ficar com vontade, pois já faz uma semana que estou sem fazer sexo com o Aiolia, isso é maldade – A moça que estava deitada de costas, virou-se para o jovem.  
  
- Você vai ter que me desculpar, mas esse filme é um pornô sim, tem homem com homem, mulher com mulher e homem com mulher no mesmo filme, é bem variado. Eu só estou a um dia sem fazer sexo e estou morrendo de vontade, não se preocupe, se você quiser posso te satisfazer, nunca me relacionei com uma mulher, porém para você posso abrir uma exceção – O cavaleiro pegou na mão da dama.  
  
- Muito obrigado Afrodite, então se eu quiser, você vai abrir uma exceção para mim, fico muito feliz em ouvir isso – A amazona sorriu e se aproximou dele.  
  
- Então vou começar o filme, vem mais perto, pode me abraçar – O casal se abraçou.  
  
Afrodite apertou o play no controle, e se iniciou o filme, as cenas que apareciam eram bem como o cavaleiro de peixes tinha descrito, bem variadas, não se restringiam a um só tipo de casal. Depois de quarenta minutos, a guerreira não conseguia mais esconder sua excitação. Enquanto isso, Afrodite não agüentou tanto desejo e tomou a iniciativa, passou a mão na perna da amazona, e foi subindo até a parte intima. Marin quando percebeu isso, não ficou muito atrás, deslizou uma de suas mãos até os shorts de seda do cavaleiro, pegando o membro dele na mão e começando a acariciá-lo bem devagarzinho. O rapaz sentiu uma sensação de muito prazer. Ao ver a máquina mortífera dele já ereta, a moça pára e puxa sua mão para si.  
  
Nesse instante, o moço de cabelos azuis num impulso incontrolável tirou o lençol de ambos e a camisola que a jovem vestia, em seguida foi até os seios perfeitos da ruiva e começou a beijá-los e chupa-los, a moça mordeu seu lábio inferior por causa do prazer que seu amante a proporcionava. Após algum tempo Afrodite pegou uma das pernas da amazona e foi a beijando até chegar em sua parte intima, ao chegar nesse local, o rapaz fez a linda ruiva gemer de prazer. Até que resolveu tirar seu pijama e se posicionar entre as pernas de sua nova amante e começou a penetrá-la lentamente, até seu membro ficar totalmente dentro dela. Ele se mexia para frente e para trás fazendo um ritmo constante, a amazona aproveita a sensação que estava levando os dois as alturas, entrelaçando suas pernas na cintura dele, permitindo maior prazer para ambos. No dia seguinte, Marin ao acordar ficou admirando aquele homem maravilhoso ao seu lado, e logo em seguida resolveu tomar um banho. Minutos se passaram, ela sentia-se bem à vontade tomando banho naquela enorme banheira de hidromassagem, que era de casal. Quando de repente Afrodite entra no banheiro e na banheira junto com ela.  
  
- Marin, por que não me chamou para tomar banho junto contigo? Desse jeito vou ficar chateado, não faça isso de novo. Ontem foi uma ótima noite para mim e para você? – O cavaleiro de peixes encarou sua nova amante.  
  
- Foi muito boa para mim, mas não sei até quando esse nosso relacionamento vai durar, não somente por causa de nossa amizade, mas também porque os nossos namorados podem voltar para nós – A amazona olhou preocupada para seu amigo, pois tinha medo de feri-lo.  
  
- Isso tudo que você disse é verdade, porém queria lhe dizer que gosto muito de você, e gostaria de ficar contigo até quando voltássemos para nossos namorados, se não voltarmos, podemos ficar juntos – O cavaleiro olhou nos olhos de Marin.  
  
- Vou te confessar que já faz algum tempo que gosto de você além de amigo, porém tive medo de contar, pois você é muito apaixonado pelo Máscara da Morte, não queria estragar a nossa amizade, acho que você me entende – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.  
  
- Eu também sinto algo por você, além de uma simples amizade, sabe esse sentimento me confundiu. Eu achava impossível gostar de duas pessoas do mesmo jeito – Ele beijou a testa dela.  
  
- Então, o que vamos fazer? Se nossos namorados pedirem para voltarmos com eles, voltamos, e como vai ficar nosso relacionamento? Estou muito confusa – A amazona sentou-se no colo de seu novo amante, e os dois ficam cara a cara.  
  
- Não se preocupe, pois arranjaremos um jeito para ficarmos juntos, mesmo se estivermos com eles. Marin, você se esfregando desse jeito em mim, dá me dando vontade de novo – O cavaleiro de peixes começou a beijar sua amada.  
  
- O que você está esperando? Eu estou louca de tesão – A jovem sorriu.  
  
Os dois começam a fazer amor novamente, só que agora naquela água quentinha e borbulhante da banheira de hidromassagem.

**Continua..............**

****

****

****

_**Eu dedico esse capítulo para a Madam Spooky que está de aniversário hoje.**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_Nota: Muito obrigado, Dai, Shampoo Sakai, TEREZINHA-FLEUR, Paixão, June Briefs, Ayan Ithildin, Arthemisys, Murilo, Mikinha/Kikyou, Bubby Urameshi por me deixarem os comentários._

_**Agradecimento:** Muito obrigado Leila por revisar esse capítulo para mim. _


	3. O Outro Lado

**_Capítulo 3: O Outro Lado _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

O tempo passara voando, já fazia uma semana que a amazona de águia estava separada de seu namorado. Enquanto ela vivia uma história pra lá de romântica, perigosa e secreta com Afrodite de peixes, o cavaleiro de leão parecia muito distante com seus pensamentos, em outro lugar, ou melhor, em outra garota.

**_Nesse momento na casa de leão _**

**__**

O leonino estava tomando seu típico banho matinal quando lhe veio uma terrível preocupação, que não tinha pensado antes, como iria explicar a sua namorada que aquela separação era definitiva e não por pouco tempo como afirmara. Mas claro que logo criaria coragem e falaria com sua ex-companheira, não queria dar falsas esperanças a sua antiga amante.

Toda essa reviravolta em sua vida acontecera depois que ele começou a treinar seus novos discípulos, perto daquela pequena vila, chamada Telenkes, que possuía trezentos habitantes.

Lembrou-se como se fosse hoje, foi no segundo mês de treinamento que conhecera a garota pela qual se apaixonou perdidamente a primeira vista, o rapaz pensou que isso nunca aconteceria, porque amava Marin, tudo aquilo o deixou confuso.

**_Flash Back _**

O sol escaldante do inicio da tarde estava terrível, a temperatura fora a mais quente registrada naqueles últimos meses, somando com o treinamento árduo que fizera seus discípulos praticarem naquela colina, aumentou o desgaste de ambos. Olhando para seus dois aprendizes lembrou-se que não tinham comido nada desde de manhã cedo, então resolveu ir até a pequena cidade para comer algo com os dois rapazes. Caminhando alguns minutos, finalmente chegaram em um restaurante simples, porém sua comida era conhecida pelas redondezas como a melhor da região, o dono do estabelecimento tinha um papel importante no vilarejo. Muitos o consideravam o prefeito do lugar, pois ele que resolvia os problemas que surgiam com pulso de ferro. Entraram no estabelecimento, chamando atenção das pessoas que comiam, por causa das suas vestimentas. Os guerreiros sentaram-se numa mesa bem perto de uma enorme janela de vidro.

Enquanto isso, uma moça de cabelos longos observava curiosamente o cavaleiro de leão, esta estava ajudando seu pai, dono do estabelecimento, a servir os clientes, que não paravam de chegar.

- Filha! O que houve? Por que está olhando tanto naquela direção? – O pai preocupado perguntou a sua única herdeira.

- Nada pai. Eu somente achei aqueles três jovens ali naquele canto um pouco diferentes – Rae falou disfarçando seu interesse pelo leonino.

- Aquele jovem mais alto é o cavaleiro de leão, Aiolia, ele protege a deusa Athena, e aqueles dois jovens á sua esquerda são seus discípulos. Estão treinando aqui perto – O senhor de idade sorriu.

Enquanto isso, o leonino olhava inquieto para todos os lados, esperando que alguém viesse pedir o que eles queriam. De repente seus olhos pararam na silhueta de uma bela jovem que conversava com um senhor de madeixas grisalhas, reparou que a donzela não tirava os olhos dele. No momento, ficou muito empolgado e sorriu, retribuiu os olhares, até que essa veio até a mesa onde estavam.

- Olá! Bem Vindos, ao nosso restaurante, o que vocês desejam comer? – (Nossa, ele é mais bonito de perto. Que olhos!).

- Olá, senhorita! Como se chama? – O cavaleiro interrogou curioso – (Ela tem um corpo e um rosto muito bonitos. O que eu estou pensando? Se a Marin descobre meus pensamentos me mata).

- Meu nome é Rae, muito prazer. Você é um cavaleiro de Athena?

- Sim, com muito orgulho e esses são meus aprendizes. Trabalha há muito tempo nesse lugar? – (Vou esquecer um pouco que sou comprometido) – Cruzou os braços.

- Na realidade meu pai é o dono desse restaurante, só estou ajudando a atender os clientes. O que vocês querem que eu traga? – (Será que ele tem namorada?) – Pegou o bloco para anotar o pedido, e ficou muito séria tentando esconder seu interesse.

O rapaz de cabelos avermelhados desviou o olhar para o cardápio, pedindo um monte de pratos diferenciados, mais a especialidade da casa, macarrão ao molho de tomate. Toda aquela comida, iria ser descontada final do mês na conta de Saori.

Depois de algum tempo, ambos já tinham ingerido todo aquele alimento suculento, apenas esperavam a digestão, para logo voltarem ao treinamento. O cavaleiro de leão levantou-se para ir ao banheiro, durante a trajetória, este esbarrou em Rae, que quase caiu no chão, se não fossem os musculosos braços do jovem a envolverem pela cintura. Um calafrio gostoso percorreu os dois corpos.

- Desculpe-me, eu estava distraído. Você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Estou sim – Suspirou encantada por aqueles belos olhos a fitarem com uma ponta de desejo.

- Aceita sair comigo, após o treinamento dos meus aprendizes? – (Será que ela topa?).

- Não sei se posso, meu pai pode não gostar – (Bem que eu gostaria).

- Seu papai, não precisa ficar sabendo, eu prometo sair antes – Cochichou no ouvido da garota.

- Você está certo, já sou maior de idade e tenho que fazer minhas escolhas – Sussurrou – (Acho que vou arriscar).

- Eu lhe encontro perto da praça, ás sete da noite – Largou a jovem e seguiu até o toalete masculino.

Rae acompanhou com os olhos a silhueta do rapaz adentrar em uma porta á sua esquerda, suspirou e saiu daquele ponto onde estava parada e se aproximou das longas escadarias que levavam a sua moradia, que ficava no andar superior daquele restaurante, quando subiu o primeiro degrau, uma voz conhecida a chamara, era sua mãe.

- Filha! Aonde pensa que vai? Ainda temos clientela – A senhora falou rispidamente.

- Eu já volto – Respondeu sorrindo e subiu correndo –(Que roupa escolho, para me encontrar com ele?).

Passaram-se algumas horas, e a moça de madeixas longas, recém chegara ao local combinado pelo belo cavaleiro, sentou-se em um banco, próximo a dois pequenos arbustos, cruzou os braços, olhou para o relógio e fechou os olhos, temendo que alguém conhecido a visse e contasse para seus pais, pois inventara a eles que ia ao cinema com algumas amigas. Estava muito pensativa, distraiu-se olhando a linda lua cheia no céu estrelado, de repente Aiolia chegou e não demorou muito a reconhecer a garota com o vestido azul, sentada a sua direita.

- Eu lhe deixei muito tempo esperando? – O leonino falou sentando-se ao lado da donzela.

- Na verdade, apenas dez minutos, quase fui embora, pensei que não viesse – Virou-se e encarou o ruivo.

- Venha comigo, quero lhe mostrar o bosque que descobri hoje de tarde, quando treinava meus discípulos – Pegou na delicada mão da filha do cara mais importante da cidade.

- Não sei se devo, já é noite – Respondeu a jovem.

- Não tenha medo de mim, sou um cavaleiro de Athena e jamais faria mal a você.

- Está certo, então vamos, senão poderei me arrepender disso – (Será que estou fazendo a coisa certa?).

Caminharam durante trinta minutos, até que avistaram uma pequena floresta no meio de dois penhascos, desceram com cuidado até o lugar. Adentraram na mata fechada, somente pararam quando ouviram o barulho da linda cachoeira, que logo conseguiram ver ao passarem por duas árvores.

- Que lindo! Nunca tinha vindo aqui, mas de dia deve ser mais bonito, o brilho do luar não ilumina tudo infelizmente – Rae sorriu encantada.

- Desculpe, esqueci esse pequeno detalhe, porém hoje a lua parece mais brilhante que o normal – Aproximou-se e segurou a dama pela cintura.

- O que pretende fazer? Fique sabendo que não sou ... – Mal conseguiu completar a frase, pois o cavaleiro de leão a beijou intensamente.

Após alguns minutos, ambos se separam ofegantes precisando de ar.

- O que você pretende com isso? – O interrogou com curiosidade nos olhos.

- Pretendo ter você somente para mim – Abraçou ela novamente.

- Você tem namorada? Não quero ser iludida por sua conversa, quero algo sólido – Se soltou daquele na qual estava interessada e se afastou.

- Claro que não tenho, sou livre e desimpedido –(A Marin que me perdoe, mais vou pular a cerca).

- Tomara que esteja falando a verdade, senão enfrentará a minha ira.

- Você fica ainda mais bonita, quando fica braba – Caminhou até sua presa, levantou seu queixo e beijou de novo.

Durante os meses que se seguiram, o casal continuava se encontrando as escondidas. O cavaleiro estava cada vez mais encantado e envolvido pela dama, aquilo não era mais um simples flerte entre os dois, passou para uma coisa mais séria, uma paixão que os uniria para sempre, o separando da amazona de águia. O dia que chegara em casa de madrugada, foi aquele que mudou para sempre sua vida, o fazendo tomar a decisão definitiva. Isso movido, pelo flagra no dia anterior a esse, na qual o pai de Rae tinha os pegado aos amasso na sala, o senhor exigiu uma explicação, conversaram durante algumas horas, por medo de perder a mulher que amava prometeu que iria se casar com ela, deixando seu futuro sogro feliz.

**__**

**__**

**_Final do Flash Back _**

Aiolia saiu do banheiro, vestiu sua típica roupa de treino e resolveu que somente na volta iria passar na casa de Afrodite, para conversar de uma vez por todas com sua ex-namorada, não a iludindo sobre a situação.

**_Enquanto isso na casa de câncer. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

MM estava estirado em sua enorme cama, pensando em seu namorado e da forma de como o tinha tratado, não estava arrependido nem um pouco, achou até que ele mereceu. Aonde se viu ensinar o espanhol daquele jeito, suspirou ainda com raiva. Estava estranhando que o cavaleiro de peixes não tinha o procurado ainda, se arrastando pedindo para ficar com ele. Levantou-se pegou uma roupa no armário e foi comer algo, enquanto cozinhava, começou a remoer, seu ciúme doentio, precisava saber com quem seu amante estava o traindo, o primeiro suspeito que lhe veio à cabeça fora Shura. Começou então a matutar como iria dar um flagra em Afrodite, então resolveu que daria esse flagrante de madrugada, no pleno ato, porque o jovem de cabelos azulados adorava fazer amor esse horário.

**__**

**_Continua....................................................._**

**__**


	4. Revelações

_**Capítulo 4: Revelações**_

Enquanto isso, na casa de peixes, Marin ainda dormia apesar de ser dez da manhã, pois estava exausta por causa da noite selvagem que tivera com seu amante. Este por sua vez permanecia acordado, por mais que tentasse não conseguia dormir, o que tirava seu sono era o mal que M.M poderia fazer com sua amada quando soubesse do relacionamento deles.

Levantou-se da cama e foi tomar um banho de banheira para tentar afastar de sua mente essa preocupação, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que assumir seu namoro com a amazona e com certeza enfrentaria todos os obstáculos para ficar com esta.

Minutos após isso, a ruiva revirou-se na cama e lentamente esticou o braço apalpando o lado em que seu companheiro dormia, percebeu que ele não estava ali, vagarosamente abriu os olhos, espreguiçou-se e ouviu um barulho de água vindo do banheiro, então deduziu que o cavaleiro tomava banho. Sorriu maliciosamente, resolvendo juntar-se a seu amado. Abriu a porta do cômodo e adentrou, encontrou Afrodite com os olhos fechados, parecia que dormia, aproximou-se da banheira de hidromassagem e entrou nela.

– Marin, como você demorou a se acordar, eu resolvi tomar um banho relaxante – Puxou a moça de encontro ao seu peitoral.

– Também depois de ontem, me sinto toda quebrada – Abraçou seu parceiro.

– Vai me dizer que o Aiolia nunca lhe fez sentir assim? – Questionou surpreso.

– Ele era bom de cama, mas não tanto quanto você – Sorriu travessa.

– Desse jeito, vou ficar convencido – Beijou a moça com fervor.

O casal novamente se entregou aquele momento de paixão e excitação, começando a fazer caricias ousadas um no outro, para provocar ainda mais o desejo que os consumia por dentro, não demorou muito para fazerem amor de novo. Estavam tão entregues ao ato que nem sentiram o tempo passar, somente se deram conta quando o estomago de ambos começou a roncar.

– Vamos almoçar, acho que deve ter passado de meio-dia, estou faminta – Ergueu-se, pegou a toalha e seguiu até o dormitório.

– Eu juro que não entendo, como que pôde pensar em comida quando estávamos no bem bom, mas admito que também estou com fome – Resmungou saindo da hidromassagem.

A amazona de águia sorriu ao ouvir o protesto de seu namorado, fingiu que não escutou, foi até o guarda-roupa, pegou um vestido verde e o vestiu. Enquanto, Afrodite fez o mesmo, porém pôs uma calça esverdeada e uma camisa azul, seus músculos bem definidos apareciam bem.

– O que você quer comer hoje? – A garota de madeixas avermelhadas pediu.

– Panqueca com queijo e carne moída – Respondeu cruzando os braços.

– Está bem, seu desejo é uma ordem, meu amor – Abriu a geladeira pegou alguns ingredientes e depois se abaixou no armário para pegar o resto que precisava.

O guerreiro de Athena apenas ficou sentado em uma cadeira observando sua futura esposa fazer o almoço, ela era muito bela, interessante e uma ótima companheira na cama, estava demasiadamente apaixonado por ela, não queria que mal algum acontecesse a sua pessoa, faria de tudo para protegê-la.

A ruiva por sua vez gostava de ser observada e desejada por ele, achava divertido o olhar que este lançava, parecia que a despia com os olhos.

Logo após quarenta minutos, a amazona terminou de fazer o almoço, o colocando na mesa, para a seguir saborear a comida juntamente com seu futuro marido.

– A comida está ótima – Afrodite elogiou a jovem de cabelos vermelhos.

– Que bom que gostou! – Comentou contente – Acho que você vai adorar a sobremesa – Insinuou cheia de segundas intenções.

– Não me provoque, senão eu pulo o almoço e vou direto para a sobremesa, se ela for o que estou pensando – Sussurrou malicioso.

– Vamos terminar aqui primeiro, não quero requentar a comida para comer, como ontem, quando perdemos a cabeça – A moça comentou.

– Não reclame, bem que você gostou – Piscou sensualmente,

Passaram-se cinco horas e Aiolia enfim voltava do treinamento para falar com sua ex-namorada, subiu muito preocupado as escadarias, não sabia a reação que a amazona teria ao revelar sua decisão. Pegou um atalho para chegar mais rapidamente a casa de peixes, isso diminuiu o tempo que levaria pela metade, ao se aproximar dos degraus da residência do pisciano, pode ouvir gemidos, curioso seguiu eles para ver quem era, em sua mente passou várias coisas menos que fosse Marin e Afrodite fazendo amor na sala.

Ao se deparar com aquela cena chocante o leonino, esbravejou, chamando atenção do casal, que parou imediatamente o que fazia.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Gritou.

– Não é óbvio para você? Ou será que preciso desenhar? – Retrucou debochado o rapaz de madeixas azuladas.

– Meu amor não provoque o Aiolia – Cochichou apavorada, temendo uma briga corporal entre os dois.

– O que faz aqui na minha moradia? – Inquiriu ríspido o cavaleiro.

– Vim falar com a Marin, pelo que vejo não vai ser nada difícil terminar a minha relação definitivamente com ela– Gesticulou furioso – Não estou fazendo isso, porque peguei vocês em flagrante e sim porque me apaixonei perdidamente por outra mulher.

– Antes de ir embora, me responda, quando nós estávamos ainda morando juntos, você já se encontrava com essa moça?

– Sim, não vou mentir para você – Fechou os olhos.

– Seu cachorro, como pode me trair? Eu lhe amava tanto – Berrou furiosa.

– Não tenho certeza disso, depois que nos separamos você arrumou outro ou talvez tenha tido esse caso com ele quando estávamos namorando, quem iria desconfiar desse cara? Quem vai ficar furioso ao descobrir isso, vai ser Máscara da Morte.

– Saia da minha casa, agora! – Ordenou Afrodite.

– Como quiser, tenha uma péssima noite.

Quando o cavaleiro de leão saiu do recinto, a amazona em prantos se jogou nos braços musculosos de seu amante, que a confortou.

_**Continua ...**_

**_Nota1:_** _Desculpem a demora em postar esse capítulo! No próximo capítulo, M.M vai descobrir tudo, qual será que vai ser a reação dele? _

_**Nota2:** Este capítulo é presente de aniversário para o Afrodite._


End file.
